My first warriors FF
by mjolly116
Summary: What if Scourge got a "second chance", so to speak? what if there was a different prophecy in the 1st arc? "Fire and Ice alone shall save the Clan." M for Scourge's mouth in later chappies. many different povs in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Scourge the most feared cat in the city, wandered the city to attempt to find a certain housecat named Rusty. Scourge knew him as Firestar. His mission was to help Firestar become leader of Thunder Clan. "How do I get to him, though?" Scourge asked himself. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He then looked for Jake, his father. Jake, an orange coated tom, looked Scourge with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Who are you?" Jake questioned. "It does not matter, I want information. Where would I find a descendent of yours named Rusty?" Jake told him to take the next left, and the first nest on the right would be Firestar's nest.

Scourge appeared like a normal, lost housecat. The small black cat was immediately taken in. " _Maybe this is the life I could have had? No! I still have to mentor Firestar, although I should call him Rusty at first. This will be hard."_ Scourge walked to a small orange tom. "Hey, what is your name? I'm Scourge." Rusty looked up with a distress the second he saw the evil looking cat. "Umm… Rusty. Scourge, why are you here?" "I'm related to you." Scourge said calmly. That was when Rusty looked even more alarmed. "But, how is that possible? My father is named Jake!" He exclaimed. "Rusty, my father was Jake. So, I assume that you are scared of me? Do not be afraid, I am not here to hurt you. I am only here to mentor you. You see, I should have found you earlier. You are destined not to be a housecat, but a great cat." Scourge had now told him as much as he could without telling him everything, also getting him interested. Scourge thought," _Now, the hard part is over. All I have to do is train him."_ Firestar was now calm and cool. He knew Scourge was not telling him everything. Now, he was interested.

Scourge trained Firestar in all things. Hunting, fighting, and healing for just a few. Firestar was also naturally inquisitive, but was shy. Scourge pressed the young soon-to-be-leader for why. Scourge found out that the younger tom had been hated by his own family. The worst part was that his own mother hated him the most. Kinder cats had helped him survive this long. Scourge was hard-pressed to not kill Firestar's "family" right then. But Scourge now had Jake's inquisitiveness in Firestar, which was a good thing. "Rusty, are you ready? Can you leave your owners forever?" Scourge questioned for the final time that night. "Yes, I know that my destiny lies in that forest. Something tells me that for better or worse, things shall happen." Firestar stated calmly. "All-right, then, let's go!" Scourge smirked, looking fearsome, even though he was small.

Firestar soon scented a mouse. "Hey, Scourge!" He smiled. Scourge was laughing, thinking, " _Let's see how this will play out. I scent Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graystripe."_ Sure enough, Firestar was soon engaged in combat with Graystripe, while Scourge was giving injuries to Lionheart. Greystripe and Lionheart were stopped by Bluestar. Scourge and Firestar quickly got an invitation, so to speak. At noon the next day, Scourge and Firestar walked to the place where their first battle had occurred. Firestar told Scourge that he scented Lionheart and another cat. Not a moment later, Lionheart and a white cat, with blue eyes came out of the bush. "Whitestorm,meet Scourge and Rusty, the two who defeated me and Greypaw respectively." Lionheart said. " _These_ are the cats that defeated you? They're housecats for Starclan's sake!" Whitestorm exclaimed ridiculing Lionheart. In response, Scourge showed his collar, smiling. "Yes, these are real." That was all he had to say. Whitestorm just stared in shock. Scourge smirked as he told the Clan cats that he'd also trained Rusty. The apprentices had been pestering Greypaw for details on the skirmish. The warriors had been shocked when Lionheart came back to the camp. Well, soon enough, all four cats arrived in camp. Scourge and Rusty listened carefully to the golden warrior's explanation on camp life. Bluestar came out. The day was ordinary by Clan standards, that would change soon enough, as the cats would see. Before long, Bluestar called a Clan meeting. Scourge had only to play his cards right and Firestar would join the Clan.

Bluestar watched as the cats gathered around the Highrock. Then, the catcalls and jeers started. The small black cat looked kind of familiar. She suddenly remembered the prophecy made by StarClan: _Fire and Ice alone shall save the Clan._ Those _ice-cold_ eyes stared her in the face. She then remembered the kit, and what Tigerclaw had done. Suddenly Rusty and Scourge were jumped by Dustpaw and Longtail respectively. Rusty had his collar snapped, but had easily defeated Dustpaw within a minute. Scourge dealt with Longtail just as quickly, sending the arrogant tom to the medicine den with serious injuries.

"Come here, both of you." Bluestar's voice shouted over the commotion. Immediately, all was silent. Rusty and Scourge leaped across the Highrock. "What are your names?" Bluestar questioned them quickly. "Scourge" was the black tom's name now, apparently. "Rusty" was the orange tom's name. Bluestar made Scourge a warrior, but could not find a fitting name for him, therefore, the newest warrior was named Scourge. Rusty was easier, Firepaw was his new name. Scourge suddenly got the job of mentoring Firepaw. She noticed the bond between the two quick enough. (AN: Scourge deserves his name, which is why Bluestar lets him keep it. Firestar and Scourge are so close to each other at this point that they are always at each other's side. That is why Scourge is mentoring Firepaw.)Scourge then went with Bluestar to her den, as did his new apprentice. Scourge had to tell them everything. The moment Bluestar settled down, she asked Scourge the big question. "How did you find Firepaw?" Scourge answered with the truth, and everything that Firestar should know. Bluestar was not surprised when Scourge told her how Firestar really met Scourge, of Tigerstar's betrayal, and how Tigerstar died under his claws. She was surprised when he introduced Firepaw as the leader of Thunderclan during the battle against BloodClan, not that she had not expected that. Then, suddenly, Bluestar realized that Tigerclaw had betrayed ThunderClan. "Okay, my deputy, Redtail, is battling RiverClan with Tigerclaw and a few other warriors. If Redtail dies, I'll assume that Tigerclaw killed him. Scourge, since he wronged you first, if he did kill Redtail, you may have your revenge."Ravenpaw came back not too long after. Scourge looked at Ravenpaw, and asked, "What's going on?" Ravenpaw said that Redtail was dead, and that Tigerclaw had murdered him. Moments later, Tigerclaw came back with Redtail's body. Bluestar then sentenced Tigerclaw to death, and Scourge ripped Tigerclaw open from tail to throat with his reinforced claws. Now, Tigerclaw was dead. Only one question remained: Who would be deputy, Scourge or Lionheart? Bluestar made Lionheart deputy. She hoped that Firepaw would be a warrior before Lionheart died. But, not 2 days later, ShadowClan attacked. "Bluestar! ShadowClan are taking the kits!" Firepaw yowled. Scourge and Firepaw moved to the nursery, fighting like they had before they had joined the Clan. "Blackfoot!" Scourge said with an icy tone. Firepaw went for the belly flick that Scourge had shown him. Blackfoot dodged, but Scourge jumped the huger tom, and slashed his back. Blackfoot heard," Scourge, let's teach him a lesson." Blackfoot made to jump the smaller cat, but Scourge dodged and cut a gash into the cat's chest. Blackfoot ran. Firepaw ran to the medicine cat's den. "Clawface, face me you coward!" The brown tom turned around to see a ball of orange leaping at him. Suddenly, Clawface felt pain rip through his upper back. Spottedleaf was wounded but conscious. Clawface had a choice, run, or battle it out with the kitty-pet. Clawface then saw a small black tom walk to the scarred cat. "Firepaw, how about you let Clawface leave? After all, he is a warrior, not a rogue." Clawface saw the dog's teeth and cat teeth on the collar, and then he ran. Brokenstar left the battle. ThunderClan now had to treat the wounded, and bury Lionheart, for he was dead.

Who should be deputy? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The new ThunderClan deputy shall be… Fireheart

Chap.2: New deputies, Scourge is invincible, and… Fireheart gets used to being deputy

Scourge looked at the fallen warrior that was Lionheart. "Dammit! Now what? If I become deputy, I will turn it down, as Firepaw should be deputy before me." Scourge knew that Bluestar would announce the new deputy soon enough. "Cats of ThunderClan, I say these words before the spirits of warrior ancestors, Fireheart shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Fireheart stood, surprised that this honor was being given to him. "Cats of this Clan, I never expected for this position of honor to be given to me. I vow to be a good deputy, and to strive to serve this Clan." Scourge knew that there were problem cats that would not support Fireheart. They were as follows: Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Longtail, Darkstripe, and another cat he could not tell just yet. Then, Bluestar said that another ceremony had to be arranged. "Ravenpaw, Greypaw, come to the Highrock, you both fought like warriors, Ravenpaw shall now be known as Ravenwing, Greypaw shall be known as Greystripe."

Scourge looked up at his new deputy, Fireheart. Fireheart looked like he was lost in thought. Scourge was not deceived, as Fireheart would occasionally twitch his tail. Scourge would remember what happened next for all of his life. "Rogues! Brokenstar is attacking the camp!" Ravenwing shouted. Brokenstar appeared and went straight for Fireheart, but Scourge did the belly flick, forcing Brokenstar to dodge. Fireheart looked ferocious as he attacked a she-cat. His claws were slashing at the she-cat, and blood poured everywhere. Scourge himself was even more vicious. He swiped at Brokenstar until he fled. Boulder had attempted to attack Fireheart from behind, but Fireheart just swiped him away and then lunged… But Boulder had already run away. Scourge had been unscathed, as was Fireheart, who now took began the process of recovery from the attack by ShadowClan.


	3. Chapter 3 Fireheart tells his past

Fireheart was thinking back to the days before he had been mentored by Scourge. More specifically what his father did to him. _Jake, the most abusive cat in the world, loved to claw his son. Fireheart still had scars on his flank._ "Screw you Rusty, you're just like Tiny, you know? That will not happen, because I will kill you before you run off!" Jake said with a cold smile, just before the first scar was delivered. _Fireheart thought he had had a lot of friends, but he did not hear from them. To him, what was another night all alone when he already spent every day on his own?_ _I was just a kit, and life was a nightmare, I knew that it was not fair, but I was just a kit, and the world was having more fun than me, tonight. When the night was dead, Fireheart would crawl into his "bed" staring at those four prison walls again. He would try to think about the last time he had a good time. At least Scourge had found him._

Scourge looked at Fireheart and said, "Fireheart, what the hell are you thinking about?" To which Fireheart gave the truth to Scourge. That is, he told Scourge all that Scourge needed to know about Jake. Scourge went to Bluestar about it, and asked if he could kill Jake. Fireheart asked if Scourge could talk about his family. This led to Scourge saying, "How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?" This was partly true, as both were half-brothers, but they also now had a home. That home would be ThunderClan, as Bluestar said to Scourge.

 **AN: WHO SHALL SCOURGE BE PAIRED WITH? R &R on this. After 10 reviews majority rules.**


	4. Chapter 4

Scourge padded along Fireheart near the Twolegplace. Just then, Scourge recognized a familiar scent. "Jake!" Scourge spat with such hatred that Fireheart thought that Scourge would kill Jake on sight. However, Jake would not get such a death. Oh, no, Scourge planned on killing Jake after he tortured him. _This is gonna be really fun_ , Scourge thought. Jake padded up to them. Scourge snickered at Jake loud enough for him to hear. "What's so funny kit?" Jake questioned, not knowing that Scourge was pissed the hell off. "Hello Jake, this is for Rusty, who, by the way, is standing right in front of you." Scourge said in such a dangerous tone, that Jake attempted to get the hell outta there. "Not so freaking fast, Jake. You have a lot to answer for. What you did to my _Half-brother_ for one. You have one chance to actually say sorry and mean it, before I kill you, Jake. I take it you don't remember me, do you? You're the cat who helped me find him. Well, my name is Scourge. This is Fireheart." Scourge stated in such a cold tone, that it felt like ice had pierced Fireheart's veins. Jake was screwed badly. It turned out that Jake did say sorry, but did not mean it. He then told Scourge just what else he had done, like raping _**Fireheart.**_ He did all of this just to relieve his… frustration. "Fuck you, Rusty you could not even save yourself from me. You are mine to play with-" Scourge suddenly clawed his throat which killed him. "Not anymore, Jake. Not anymore." The blood stained the ground and turned the enraged tom's claws into proof of just how dangerous Scourge would be should anyone enrage him.


	5. Chapter 5: The aftermath of Jake's death

FF Chap. 5

Scourge's thoughts on killing Jake

Scourge stared down at the bloody ground that the body of Jake now lay. He had gotten enraged after Jake _casually_ mentioned raping Fireheart. The fact that he felt no remorse scared him a lot. Sure, Jake was an abusive cat, but did he deserve the death that was given? This was the question as Bluestar noticed Scourge and Fireheart staring at a bloody mass on the ground. _Jake, but what the fuck happened here?_ Bluestar thought. Fireheart still bore scars-mental and physical- from Jake. Inside, Fireheart was conflicted. He felt both joy and grief at Jake's death. Joy, because Jake had died, and he would be free of Jake, grief, because Jake had been a father figure, kind of. He also felt fear, for Scourge, he was scared that Bluestar would exile him for this.

Bluestar was conflicted. She had kind of guessed what Jake had done to Fireheart. But, still Bluestar knew him, as a friend. She felt the exact things that Fireheart had felt. No, Scourge would get no punishment. After all, Jake had it coming. Scourge noticed Bluestar and bowed his head. But instead of angry words, Bluestar said, "Jake must have had this coming to him. What the hell happened?" Scourge replied that Jake had gloated about what he had done. _Why, Jake? Why did you do this?_ Bluestar grieved for her friend.

They debated inside whether to leave him to rot, or to bury him, Bluestar in particular, because of the fact that they had known each other. Bluestar said, "We should not bury a cat who is like Jake, not because he was a house kitty, but for what he did." So, they left him. Fireheart knew that Scourge had had a deadly past. He had not known that Scourge could kill so easily. Scourge was an enigma, really. After all, what other cat had come back from the dead to right his wrongs? Scourge had told him that he'd once been a cold-blooded killer. Today, he had proved that. That was truly fearsome. Scourge truly deserved his name.


End file.
